Love is stronger when it's alive
by maikoisforever
Summary: Suki is slowly becoming more upset about the relationship between her boyfriend and the moon. She finds comfort from an unexpected source. Rating might go up. Second chapter to come. Post-series. Some Mai/Suki bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is stronger when It's Alive.**

**Okay, bad story title. And probably worse story but can you give it a try? This will be my first multi-chapter fic. Though I only have one more planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. I do own the season three box set!**

**Title: Love is stronger when its alive.  
Rating: T (Review and say if it should be M)  
Pairings: Maiko, Implied Kataang, George, hinted Tokka, Implied past Yuokka.**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R.  
Has been spell checked but there might be some grammar errors. Expect a second chapter soon. Hopefully.**

**

* * *

**Chapter One. (Suki's Pov)

My eyes drifted over to Sokka. He was currently playing some sort of game with Toph. And it seemed like Toph was winning. I almost chuckled, but then I remembered why I was staring at Sokka in the first place. I'd caught him again. Caught him sitting on one of the balconies belonging to the house we were staying in. With the others of course. Including new arrival Mai. She had been very distant at first, and she'd stuck out like a sore thumb. Although Zuko was admittedly pale with dark hair. Mai's almost transparent skin and pitch black hair had almost been......scary. All bad thoughts about her quickly evaporated though, when the mood change became apparent. I spared a few moments to look at them. They were reclining on a couch together, talking about something. They were both clearly content, Zuko with a happy look I had never even seen flicker across his face before.

Anyways, it had been two nights before. I had woken up in the middle of the night, to find the bed was seemingly empty. I had put on my robe and walked the short distance across the room to the french doors. He was sitting there, basking in _her_ light. Talking to _her. _And although I had never personally met her, I had heard about her. _Princess Yue._With her flowing white hair and her face, so perfect it seemed to be carved of marble, she had stolen Sokka's heart. And to me it was fairly obvious that she still occupied a large part of it. I couldn't hear the conversation through the doors, and I certainly couldn't lip read. But I felt it, bubbling up inside of me. I was jealous.

I had mentally scolded myself, for the love of kyoshi! She is dead! She is the moon! But as I'd looked through the glass above the wolf tail of the man I was deeply in love with, I'd looked at her. Round and glowing, with her entourage of stars, floating in her ethereal beauty. She was radiant. And in the reflection of Sokka's eyes, she seemed more so.

I could feel the tears coming. _Pull yourself together woman!_ I'd quickly turned around, removed my robe and climbed slowly back into bed.

I waited for him, and when he came back to bed, cold to the touch because of the blowing wind outside. I listened. I waited for him to tell me of his first love. He never did.

--

I was beginning, in my head, to doubt him, to doubt us, to doubt me. Was he really in love with me? Was I just a replacement? When he whispered my name, did he long to whisper another?

_''Yue...''_

When we made love did he imagine a pale complexion and white hair? When he introduced me to his father Hakoda, he had introduced me as Kyoshi Warrior Suki. Did he really want to say that?

_''Dad, this is Princess Yue, Daughter of Cheif Arnook'_

Can a man really be unfaithful? If his other lover is dead, and currently the moon?

Wait, that sounds stupid.

I looked around the room everyone was so happy. Aang and Katara were sitting at a table, Katara was laughing, and Aang was blushing. Meaning Aang had been thoroughly embarrassed or had said something utterly stupid.

I looked at Toph and Sokka, well Sokka was my boyfriend _(Really?)_, but they looked happy too, playing a game which now involved flicking a small piece of rock to each other. This included regular yelps from Sokka, when he flicked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

And Mai and Zuko conversing almost silently, their eyes trained to eachother,suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Though short it had been filled with love. When was the last time he had kissed her like that?

When will her ever kiss her like that again?

* * *

Breakfast was normal the next day, Sokka, surprisingly, had stayed with her all night. And was talking to Toph, again. Zuko was chatting with Aang, probably about fire bending or something. Though the war had been over for nearly a month now their training had never stopped.

And, very surprisingly, Katara and Mai were talking. I heard 'child' and 'academy' shine through the conversation. Ever since Mai had been introduced to them at the coronation it had always been fascinating to Katara just how close Mai really was to Azula.

''Would you like a Moon Scone Suki?'' asked the young voice of Aang.

The papaya juice I had been drinking seemed to swallow wrong, as it very elegantly dispersed onto the front of Toph's tunic.

After apologising, and very warily taking a scone, I decided that I needed to do something.

I needed to talk to someone, about me, Sokka and most importantly our relationship. I also needed to talk about Yue.

I looked around the room. Zuko? No, he would laugh. Aang? Too young. Katara? I'm not going to sob on his own sisters shoulder. Toph? Well, she had admitted to a brief crush, but it would be unfair to talk about Sokka's previous love interests to her.

Mai. The girl was now whispering to Zuko. She was in a good relationship, right? And, as far as I know she has never met Yue. And, her seemingly bored and apathetic nature would stop any sympathy. Perfect!

I waited for everyone to flock into the living room before I approached her.

''Mai, can we talk?''

* * *

Maiko-Is-Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is stronger when it's alive.**

**This is the last chapter. I know it seems rushed, and I know Mai is extremely OOC, but this is the end so...... R&R? Has been spell checked watch out for grammar.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

_I waited for everyone to flock into the living room before I approached her._

_''Mai, can we talk?''_

* * *

Mai's eyes widened slightly, then returned to their half-lidded noble state. She nodded quickly. Motioning towards the door which brought you to the garden, I led her into the morning sun.

We walked in an almost awkward silence, the sound of insects and the smell of flowers drowning the air, while we drowned in silence.

''So, you and Zuko?'' I asked, I was never good with words. All I got in reply was a nod. Great conversation starter, Suki.

''You and Sokka are having problems though'' Mai drawled out in her raspy voice. I automatically stopped. How did she know? Had she really been observing so closely? '' You two seem to be distant, well you do anyway. I grasp this is why I'm currently sweating like a pig and getting bitten by insects. And I'm also why I'm dying from the sweet smell, invading my lungs and my happiness. Spill the beans Suki.''

Shocked by her quick evaluation of the whole scene. I stuttered a few times.

''Well, it all started a few months ago, Sokka was spending more and more with Toph. And he was spending the rest of his time with _her. _Talking to _her. _Being with _her. _Even though she's the bloody moon! Now all I can think and assume is that I'm a replacement!'' The tears were coming now, they had started small enough, but now they were bursting down my cheeks in rivers.''I can't even make love to him Mai! All I want is to have Sokka back, I don't want to him to imagine white hair. I want him to love **Me **Mai.....I want him to love Suki!'' I screamed the last part. Frightening Mai, the birds and the neighbours.

Mai led me to the ornamental bridge which was over a small pond. She handed me a tissue. I hiccuped a few times. Then finally regained control of my breathing. I glanced at Mai, her eyes had turned glassy.

''He is the Fire Lord you know.'' Mai started, obviously talking about Zuko.

''He could have any woman in the Fire Nation, but he stayed with me. Don't you think I stay up every night wondering why? Don't you think I look in the mirror and doubt myself?'' her voice was less monotone than usual.

''Does he imagine darker skin and lighter hair? Am I really thin and tall and pale? Am I just a political choice? I don't know the answers Suki, I don't want to know. But I ask them Suki, every night when we go to bed and every morning when I wake up.'' Her voice had defiantly cracked now, her eyes searching frantically for something to focus on. '' Wake up to him. But he makes love to _me _Suki. He tells _me _that he loves _me._And he comes to _me_ when everything falls apart.''

I started to understand her.

'' I don't know who your talking about, but I'm sure of one thing. All of these little things prove to me that, no matter how small, I have a place in his heart. Even though I understand and know that a substantial part will always belong to the Fire Nation. A part is mine. You feel that this woman or moon, has some of Sokka's. But so do you,Suki. He loves you.'' Mai turned around facing me fully.'' She is dead, correct?''

I nod, resisting the urge to add she is also the moon. I felt that wasn't important.

''I'm not an expert on relationships or love. That's Ty Lee's job. But in my opinion, at its peak. Love is always stronger when it's alive. Don't let this, _dead,_ woman take him away. Go show him things that only living woman can do.''

''He still loves her'' I say sadly.

''Then accept that, but don't forget he loves you too.''

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I flung my self at her, hugging her and thanking her over and over again.

''Don't get used to it.''

* * *

We walked back into the room, Mai going immediately to Zuko, who quickly wrapped his arms around her and asked where she had gone.

I shook my head at them and walked to Sokka. Who was alone for once.

''Hey, Suki! Look at this cool thingy I made!' Eagerly thrusting an.....object into my face. This was quickly replaced with his lips.

''You know I love you right? I've been ignoring you lately and....'' He was quickly cut off by my lips.

I know, I just needed a depressed Fire Nation noblewoman to show me.

* * *

Maiko-Is-Forever.


End file.
